


Trust; Safe

by hanabi5



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Needs a Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: The second day after the contract.Ciel is still adapting to trusting someone again.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Trust; Safe

**Author's Note:**

> tw: rape flashbacks, mentions of torture, trauma, child abuse

**[9:22 pm]**

“Don't touch me! Get off me, Sebastian! I don't want to!

The butler sighed. When he was summoned, he mostly definitely did _not_ presume that little boy would be so... _problematic._

Not that it was entirely his fault. Quite the opposite, actually; Sebastian had been around for enough centuries and seen enough things to know that the boy was probably going to be traumatized for life. He was clearly injured and tortured, obliged to watch his own sibling die in front of him and most likely molested and abused. Not that the demon cared, to be honest, but it sure would make his job way harder then it should be.

“But Young Master, didn’t I bathe you last night? I am unable to see what could possibly be the problem.”

Ciel shrieked. “It does not matter. Don’t touch me, this is an order!”

————————————————————

“Don’t touch me!”

“It hurts.”

“I don’t want this.”

“What is happening?”

“It hurts!”

“Someone help me!”

“Let me go!”

_“Shush, kiddo, be a good boy and stay sill, now will ya?”_

“No...”

“Don’t touch me...”

————————————————————

“Don’t touch me, this is an order!”

Sebastian studied the boy’s expression, gaining time as he tried to maintain the calm and the polite composure a butler should have.

“Much like yesterday, I cannot do that, my Lord. Some of your wounds are still open, and I am not obliged to follow your orders if they may cause any kind of harm to your health.” Sebastian patiently explained. “They need to be washed and treated properly, or else, there is a high risk of you getting an infection. I believe I have already explained it to you, Young Master.”

Ciel stared at him like he was staring at a man pointing a gun to his head. 

He didn’t want to.

The though of being touched was scary... no, not scary. _It was terrifying._

"Young Master, I am not going to hurt you. I will simply wash your body clean. Will you please cooperate?”

Ciel gulped and Sebastian took the silence as a yes. Slowly, he unbuttoned the earl’s white silky shirt, who stopped breathing almost immediately in response to his butler’s touch.

Finally, the demon fully undressed him and guided him to the warm water, ignoring the trail of tears that ran down his face mercilessly.

Every little movement made Ciel jump in horror.

**[10:09 pm]**

“Now that you are all dressed up, it is time for you to sleep, Young Master. You have a busy day waiting for you tomorrow.” Sebastian said as he helped the boy get comfortable in bed, covering him with thick, fancy sheets in order to keep him warm.

“Is my Lord comfortable enough?” He asked, receiving a nod from the earl. "Then, I will be leaving for today. Good night, Young Master.”

The demon promptly made his way to the door, opening it but stopping midway as he heard master flinch and gasp.

“Young Master?” 

“What was that noise?!” Ciel asked in panic.

Forcing his eyesight, the earl distinguished his butler’s silhouette amidst the gloom, the faint light of the candle holder Sebastian held being his only help.

“I believe it was the door, my Lord.”

Ciel shook his head, shaking away the anxiety. He must have been hearing things.

“Sebastian, stay here until I fall asleep.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

**[3:47 am]**

Unlike yesterday, Sebastian was not surprised to hear a loud scream coming from his master’s room. He assumed it would become a frequent occurrence, much to his dislike. 

Hurriedly enough, he directed himself to the source of the sound, knocking lightly at the door before entering the room.

“Young Master, are you alright?"

"Who is that?"

"It is your butler, Sebastian."

“Sebastian?”

“Yes.”

“Sebastian, there is someone in the house!”

“What do you mean, my Lord?”

“Someone was strangling me! They tried to kill me! And then... they killed my...”

Sebastian stepped closer to the boy, careful not to scare him even more. “Young Master, I assure you no one came inside this room. I would have sensed if anyone broke in the house. You must have had a bad dream, that is all.”

“A bad dream...?”

“Yes, you are safe now. No one can do you any harm as long as you have me by your side.

Oh. That’s right. 

He was safe now.

No one would wake him up in the middle of the night to torture him.

No one would throw cold water at him.

No one would be killed in front of him.

_As long as he had Sebastian, he was safe._


End file.
